Stuck: Can't Want You
by RyokoMist
Summary: It's Katie's fourteenth birthday and she has a crush on a certain long time friend: James. Weird right? But what if this crush wasn't one-sided? Crazier! The first installment of the "Stuck Series". One Shot. Katie/James/Jatie RyokoMist's very first BTR fic. Rated "T" for some spots of language.
_I was begged to do this forever ago but never did. Well, here it is. It's been forever since I've watched Big Time Rush but I LOVE that show. Anyways, here ya go. Remember, Katie is still underage so there's not going to be anything serious going on until she gets older. Until then, a look into a crush!_

* * *

 **The Stuck Series**

 _ **Can't Want You**_

 _KATIE_

When Katie Knight opened her eyes, the first thing she saw wasn't the sunlight shining through her bedroom window in indication of the glorious day that was her fourteenth birthday: instead she saw an explosion of junk consisting of clothes and hockey gear overflowing into her room from the hallway. And rather than hear the soothing tranquil sound of her mother preparing a bowl of Devil's Food cake batter, the apartment was filled with the horrendously annoying screams, shouts, and evidence of destruction coming out the living room. Katie throws the covers off with a huff, climbing out of bed and approaching her dresser mirror. "What's a girl gotta do for a normal birthday around here?" she murmurs, grabbing a hair scrunchie and tying up her mid-back length brown hair into a ponytail.

But it wasn't just the distracting cries of her "brothers" that had Katie's mind in a flurry of frustration this morning. Something else bothered the young teen – something that over the years only seemed to escalate dangerously higher and had been provoked by a dream last night…a boy. And to be honest it wasn't any ordinary boy – he was someone Knight had known pretty much all her life, someone who was like a brother and friend since she was kid…and who just so happened to be six years older than she was as well. Katie had to be crazy – that had to be the only reason she would have even _considered_ developing a crush on-

"NO WAY!" came a cry through the wall, making the young teenager freeze for a brief second before slamming a palm against her forehead.

With a sigh, Katie spins on bare heels out the bedroom – in nothing but an extra-large band t-shirt with a stretched collar that hung off her left shoulder, and reached down to just above the middle of her thighs; thankfully long enough to completely conceal the outline of her black panties (she hadn't realized how much her frame had started to develop; that once extra-large shirt now accented every growing curve) – and enters the living room where Big Time Rush – the hottest boy band on the scene right now and her closest friends in life – was currently pummeling one another on the floor in a whirlwind of chaos for whatever nonsensical reason they could have thought of. "Hey!" she yelled out with a hand on a hip, causing the swirling ball of violence to come to an abrupt halt as four pairs of eyes diverted in her direction. "What's the big deal?"

All at once the boys leap upwards from the ground disbanding their tussle, still shoving on one another in discontent but murmuring threateningly for secrecy in a way that made Katie raise a brow. She crossed her arms, slouching her widening hips to the right as Kendall (the supportive, rallying leader of the group as well as her older brother) smiled widely – too widely – and answered, "Nothing! No big deal at all."

"Sooo," muses Katie with obvious suspicion. "What you're telling me is that you were fighting…for nothing?"

"Exactly!"

Carlos (the sweet, naïve, and at times adorably dimwitted one of Big Time Rush) chimes in with a hand gesturing in the boys' direction, "We're men! We don't NEED a reason to engage in a healthy joust."

Logan (the scientific genius of the band, and on again, off again boyfriend of the eccentric Camille) throws a mighty fist pump into the air, declaring madly, "DO NOT QUESTION THE ULTIMATE SURPEMECY OF BATTLE!"

What. The. Hell? There weren't enough years on Earth to sit and try to figure these guys out. If there was anything Katie and her mom learned about the boys, it was to never question if necessary – just go with it…no matter how little sense "it" may have made. Katie rolls her eyes. "I swear, sometimes you guys are as infantile as a four week fetus." She grins at the looks of blatant shock and insult they give her. "Yeah, I went there."

"Anyway," Kendall interrupts her sass with a step forward, rubbing his hand along her scalp and pulling his sister into a hug. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She blinked for a moment, actually taken back by surprise that he even remembered amidst the craziness that Big Time Rush had been dealing with over the past few weeks; but his congratulations weren't alone. Immediately the boys surround Katie in an explosive tackle of hugs and cheers so to the point that Katie can't stop herself from laughing outright in happiness. Yeah the dogs may have annoyed her, exhausted her – but at the end of the day they loved her, and she loved them…

"It seems like just yesterday I was walking you to and from Kindergarten," Carlos stated with a sniffle and Logan patted his back comfortingly.

Oh God, anything but the childhood stories. As sweet as this was, it was time to cut this lovefest off before things got _really_ crazy! "Knock it off," she says, shoving them back and running her fingers through her now massacred ponytail. She's about to open her mouth to ask what their plans were for the day when Kendall's cell phone rings. He looks at it with mock disappointment though the inquisitive younger sibling couldn't help but notice that his reaction seemed rather expectant of the phone call. As Kendall took a step for the couch with Logan and Carlos trailing desperately behind, Katie prepares to turn for the kitchen island when she winds up bumping straight into the chest of none other than James Diamond himself – the lead singer and handsome face of Big Time Rush that all the girls inevitably wound up falling for. For so long Katie relished any females' whimsical buffoonery that was the "Swooning for James"…but now she was even more frustrated: because she was becoming one of them.

Yes. James Diamond was her crush. A few years ago he had proclaimed that she was jealous of a budding "mentorship" he'd embarked on with a young fan and was therefore in love with the Big Time Rush vocalist – a hypothesis that earned him a swift punch in the gut. But since then, every time she had to rescue James out of a pickle that he and the others ALWAYS managed to find themselves in tirelessly, Katie's stomach would do flips. Every time his voice would call out to announce his approach her head grew light. And every instance that he would place his arms about the girl whether in camaraderie or thanks or just comfort – a rush of tingles would flood from her head down to her toes that often left Katie Knight winded and flustered. And right now his hazel eyes were staring down at her with hands in his pockets and shoulders arched up and forward in that way when something important was on his mind – when there were things he wanted to say but struggled to confess them aloud. "How was your sleep?" James asked with an exhale.

Katie momentarily dug her teeth into the corner of her lower lip as she tried to maintain her composure. "You mean before you dogs nearly gave me a heart attack with that ruckus which – and let me just be sure that I'm not misunderstanding – was over nothing?" Sass levels: check!

A mischievous smile spread across Diamond's face that made Katie nearly stumble back in a wave of chills. "Yep," the pop sensation taunted.

Katie huffed. "Useless," she murmured, stepping around the bar and opening the fridge to find some nourishment to hold her off until mom made the famous "Birthday Bash-fast". Katie's mouth watered: bacon, eggs, turkey sausage patties, homemade butter biscuits, hash browns, and all washed down with a glass of cold apple cider! But alas a frown found itself worn upon the younger Knight's face. There was nothing in the fridge except for the salad mom had made last night, two single eggs, and small container of bac'n'bits. "Where's all the food?"

"Oh," called Carlos from the window with a look over his shoulder, "Mama Knight had to go pickup her dry cleaning."

"What about the grocery store?" Katie questioned, closing the refrigerator door with a hand on her hip in demand and facing the huddled trio alongside a scowl.

Logan shrugged. "She didn't mention it to us. Besides, she has a meeting this morning too."

"Well then can't you go? Or at least pick me up something from the restaurant around the corner?" The Palm Woods wouldn't be serving breakfast for the next couple of days – something about a farmers' strike in the newspaper?

"Sorry baby sister," answered Kendall with an apologetic grin as he stuffed his cell phone in his jeans pocket and headed for his room to get something, "but Rocque Records beckons. Big Time Rush has a recording session."

"Unbelievable!" Katie exclaims, folding her arms across her blossoming chest.

"Don't worry Katie," James teased as he and the others congregated together so they could head out. " _That_ handsome devil will keep you company." Diamond pointed to the face on the BTR paraphernalia that she currently had on. His finger and eyes were directed to her breasts and Katie prayed that the shiver in her back didn't give way to romantic anxiety. "You're wearing the James t-shirt," Diamond seemed to all-knowingly tease.

Katie's face started to grow hot as she clenched her fists and became visibly exasperated as she tried to hide her growing embarrassment. "It's a comfy shirt!" the birthday girl argued.

"Or maybe," James taunted in a step closer and leaning down towards her face, "you just like wearing me close to your body." He had no idea. But Katie couldn't let him know – or let him continue staring so close at her like that, that would only result in her turning into a beet. So she did the only thing she knew to do at a time like this. With a pull back of the arm, Katie's fist flew powerful and true right into the handsome young man's gut; a cocky smirk replacing nervousness at his screech of pain followed by a collapse onto the apartment floor. Kendall gave an agitated huff and BTR each grabbed an arm and legs, carrying James out the front door as Katie slammed it shut behind them. Her birthday: and Mom was gone for the day and the boys had a recording session. Katie Knight was actually all alone for her birthday this year…again! "UNBELIEVABLE!" she cried out with arms thrust towards the heavens. Somewhere in the background she swore she heard BTR's theme – "Uh-oh, uh uh-oooooh". Seriously, after all these years: WHERE WAS THAT MUSIC COMING FROM?!

* * *

 _JAMES_

He mentally slapped himself. Just what was he thinking: teasing her like that? Especially when James knew that it would only make him think about Katie even more with thoughts that a twenty year old shouldn't be having for a fourteen year old teen girl and "play sister". Yes. James knew ever since that day years ago when Katie went out on a date with that boy and he completely ruined his own date with a hot babe that his protective feelings for the youngest Knight were indeed starting to become far more than "protective." Since then James had sworn not to allow or put himself in situations that could potentially further those emotions.

But every day Katie was growing into a fine young woman and that was becoming harder said than done. How could he ignore her mental intelligence alongside her building physical beauty? Katie could handle business and understood law and finance like no one else could; and that was saying a lot since she was so young. Common sense her elder's evidently lacked partnered with incredible book knowledge? James chewed his lip. Katie always had the boys' best intentions at heart – even the few times that she was more concerned with making her own fast cash. That loyalty and care. This was practically impossible! And what was more: James swore up and down that Katie liked him too.

That couldn't be right. And yet the way she looked at him lately, how her face would rose slightly whenever his touch found her flesh; those large green eyes staring into his soul with unspoken longing; those adorably skin tingling sighs that nearly made Diamond want to press his lips against her own. Was it even possible for a girl so young to sigh with such weariness as if she'd been burdened with years' worth of troubles? How badly James wanted to be her Knight (no pun intended) in Shining Armor to sweep the girl out of her troubles and keep her guarded in happiness forever! James clenched a fist: he _could_ keep her protected – just not in the way that his heart so fervently desired. As hot as he was James could have any girl he wanted! So why was it that he _wanted_ the one girl he _couldn't_ have? James' eyes look up to Kendall walking ahead of the group as the boys made their way through the Palm Woods reception area where Freight Train was waiting with the car. There was no way in all of Barracuda glory that Kendall would allow James to court or even THINK about Katie like that; _especially_ not with Diamond's relationship history.

James shook his head as they slid into the limo backseat, trying to shake out the images of her standing there in the kitchen in nothing but his BTR shirt, somehow looking far older than she was. The curve of her hips, angle of her neck, color of her flawless ivory skin… "STOP IT!" he screamed out loud while punching the air furiously; pausing with a sheepish grin at the bewildered looks of his bandmates and dear friends.

"Um, James?" Logan questioned. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" James replied back quickly. "It's not like I'm thinking about Katie-!"

"What?" Kendall began with furrowed brows.

Oh shit! "-Katie standing there all alone and sad!" James covered with a quick tremor of the head before his expression grows serious. Did he buy it?

Kendall hesitated briefly before pressing his lips into a hard line and nods. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But it's all for the greater good right? We've got to get this party together – and we can't do that with her attached to our hips all day." If only he knew how badly James wanted to be attached at the hips…

James sighs out in relief. Keeping things from his best friends wasn't something that he, nor the rest of them, were any good at. When you've been friends with someone this long, eventually they learn your every mannerism and behavior – they become able to read you better than you know your own self. Thankfully they were too busy planning a surprise birthday bash for Katie…thank Barracuda.

When the group finally arrives at Rocque Records James immediately delves himself deep into the preparations for the party. Being a fashion-god he was naturally the best pick for decorations – and decorate he did. Rocque Records was in a flurry of activity – all sessions had been postponed, all meetings cancelled; everybody was working hard to get the studio ready for tonight. Even Gustavo was doing his share (which was basically storming around the studio and screaming for everyone to do a better job than they were. Gustavo just wasn't happy unless it involved raising his blood pressure.). By the time the caterers had set up, last minute invites had been sent and confirmed, and décor was in place the sun was setting and the dogs sprawled about a recording booth in exhaustion. James was in the main hall leaning against the couch with a sigh as Kelly (Gustavo's attractive and hard as nails assistant) walked by smoothly in high heels – though she paused at the young man's countenance with a raised brow and walked over to James, squeezing her clipboarded lists and files tight to her large bosom. "James? You okay?"

James shook his head. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch beside him. That's one of the things that BTR loved about Kelly – she was sweet as cake when need be; and she had their back as individuals and a group in any aspect. She'd become a good friend to all of them – even Gustavo Hamler Rocque had to admit that she was the glue that held Rocque Records together.

"Kelly," James starts, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Have you ever liked someone, but knew that you shouldn't?"

Kelly relaxed a little, glad the issue didn't seem to be anything too serious like she'd feared. "We all have at some point in our lives James. It's a part of growing up – a phase. Sometimes it happens to people multiple times in their life."

"But…what if it isn't a phase?" Diamond asks pitifully, avoiding her skeptical gaze. "What if it's constant? And been getting stronger?"

So much for not serious…Kelly swallows before placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You know James, some things aren't meant to be no matter how badly we want them to." She hesitates in thought, as if wondering if she should say the rest. "But sometimes…sometimes even though it doesn't seem like it, and seems like it's just making things worse – sometimes _time_ is the only real answer – sometimes time is the best thing to happen to you."

Time? James gives her a baffled look. Did she just-? Did she know about-? He opens his mouth to speak but Kelly didn't give him the chance to further question her words; instead, she stands with an exhale and rubs his arm lovingly. "You better clean up. Everyone will be here soon." Without another word she leaves him behind – wondering if she gave him the right advice. Kelly was vague – leaving enough room not to get too involved, while stretching James' mind far enough to start deliberating for himself what _he_ needed to do. It was time that Diamond started deciding whether or not what he _wanted_ and what he _needed_ were one and the same. Kelly just gave him a little nudge in figuring it out.

* * *

 _KATIE_

There was a knock at the front door and Katie begrudgingly got off the sofa, walking on disappointed feet before pulling it open, meeting eyes with her "guests" with teary eyes. A whole day had gone by and she'd been alone; no visits, no calls, nothing. Sure, she had no friends outside of the adults of the Palm Woods – but still, not even they had stepped up! It hurt, even though she tried to convince herself otherwise. Had everyone really forgotten about her? Was she that miniscule in comparison to Hollywood life? To Big Time Rush? "Hey Katie," Camille sung out cheerily with a large smile, hands behind her back.

"Logan is at Rocque Records, Camille. 'Kay? Bye." The fourteen year old starts to close the door when Camille's hand outstretches and presses firmly against it in prevention, that weird smile still hanging on creepily. Katie shivered.

"Whoa, whoa Katie! Ice bucket much?" scorned the dramatic actress in disapproval. Katie faces Camille with a roll of the eyes. "I'm not here for Logan."

"Then why are you keeping me from a perfectly good sofa?"

"I'm here for _you_!" chirped the actress.

"Wait, what?" Katie doesn't have time to question any further when Camille lunges forward with something large, black, and cloth-y that encases the girl's head; and just like that Katie is thrown into a stuffy world of darkness as soft hands tied her wrists, and pair of large rougher ones grab her by the arms and toss the birthday girl into the air before she collapses over a broad shoulder. Katie instinctively begins kicking and struggling, hollering at the top of her lungs for whoever was behind this to let her go immediately.

"Hey, careful Buddha Bob!" Camille warned. "She's a lady!"

"Trust me," Buddha Bob's thick and scratchy voice replied back all knowingly as they began running, "she's no lady!"

Katie felt offended. "HEY!" Well…it was kind of true. Katie liked comfort. And "comfort" by her standards were often times not up to par with your average females'.

"She's as swift and venomous as a snake!" continued the janitor. "And as annoying as a grasshopper!" Katie kicked him in the gut, appeased by his sound of apology mingled with pain. Even still, it wasn't enough to free her from his hold. Though she expected that much, honestly. While the girl was known for having a mean hook, Katie's physical strength was nothing against Buddha Bob or anyone else with genuinely tough skin. It was with people like him she'd learned that her wit, cuteness, or negative effects of her anger, were her greatest weapons against them. It's why she was able to usually get her way. She and her captors ran on for a while before she felt the cool of the California night air and heard sounds of traffic; and then she was tossed roughly onto a leather seat.

"BUDDHA BOB!" screeched Camille in disapproval.

"You gotta be quick with this one!" answered the janitor.

There is a shifting feeling followed by the sound of a car door shutting before her newest prison began rolling onward and turning a corner. "What is going on?" Katie demanded, struggling to maintain her balance as she was slightly thrown to the side as another corner was turned.

A soft voice hummed over the sound of passing traffic, a smirk obvious. "Katie?"

"Jo?!" Knight cried out incredulously. If Jo was involved in this as well then things were far more serious than she'd even realized. "Where's Camille?"

"Still here!" sung the dark haired beauty.

Katie tried to shake off the cloth over her head to no avail as she tugged on her bound wrists impatiently. "What's happening?!" she demanded.

There was the sound of something zipping, as well as things clanging against each other from inside something. The two older girls giggled mischievously. "Katie?" Jo asked mysteriously. "Do you trust us?"

Katie rolled her eyes and sassed, "You mean, as of this direct moment?"

Camille chuckled. "Too bad." And just like that the wrist ties were cut off, followed by the bag. Katie squinted her eyes and took a moment to adjust as she immediately took a full breath and backed away from the other two young women – looking around, the birthday girl realized she was in a limousine before her green gaze turned to her lovely captors. Horror consumed her features as Jo held up a dark purple summer dress that puffed out slightly past the hips; Camille shook a pair of heels with an amused glint. "W-wait a minute, guys," Katie started to beg, but it was no good. Camille and Jo looked at one another; then they lunged forward, ignoring her pleas of mercy.

* * *

 _JAMES_

Everyone stood at the end of the hall, waiting diligently and patiently. Katie didn't have any friends her own age – so the guys invited all of their friends and people she dealt with on the daily basis. They hoped that would be just as good. At the back of the group James stood, chewing his lip nervously. An assortment of balloons and strings and lights hung about the floor, offering illumination and colors and a festive feel to the atmosphere. All of Katie's favorite foods were laid on a table in the break room in a gorgeous display. Her favorite music played over the Rocque Records speakers. It wasn't much, but Katie was a girl who took the most out of the simplest things in life. Kendall was sure she would love it. There is a cry of cheers from up ahead and movement and Diamond teeters on his heels. She was here.

Some moments passed, moments of thanks and tears and praises and bonding with the others and the guests. Somewhere Gustavo hollered for the party to get started and the group danced and departed about him like a parting wave. And then he saw her – staring at him from the other end of the hall in a mid-thigh dark purple sleeveless summer dress that flared out beautifully and a more vibrant shade of purple heels. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and black, purple, and green feathered earrings dangled delectably from the side of her face. He couldn't tell if she was wearing any make-up aside the shiny layer of gloss upon the girl's pouty lips; but it didn't matter. She didn't need it. James bit his lip and walked forward, ignoring Kelly's ever observant gaze; his shoulders were upraised and leaned forward again…

Katie strutted slowly down the hall, her eyes never leaving his until they stood before one another – just mere inches from flesh to flesh. "Hi," she whispered, reaching a hand up and brushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Hey," James answered, his eyes never leaving hers. "Wow, Katie. You look beautiful." She blushed and he inhaled, tongue running along the interior of his bottom lip. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

"You guys did all this for me?" Katie asked, looking about the room with awe and misty eyes.

"Of _course_ we did!" declared a chipper, authoritative voice. They turned to find Arthur Griffin standing behind the birthday girl with a wide grin and outstretched hands; Abdul leaned over from behind the CEO of the RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation and offered everyone an apologetic grin before nodding at Katie to congratulate her on turning fourteen. James gave Kendall an annoyed look: he didn't recall Griffin doing jiddly! "Katie," the corporate CEO began with a tone full of power and praise, "today is a special day. We all came together, on this momentous occasion, to celebrate you and all you have done. You've been a savior to Big Time Rush and Rocque Records on more than one occasion. Plus you've made me lots and lots of money! And _that_ ," he winks, "makes me a very happy man! So, I give to you," Griffin pulled out of his pocket a set of keys, "my gift! I heard you had a thing for classic cars; unfortunately, the prices on some of those things is ridiculous! So I got you a little something not quite so classic instead!"

"SHUT UP!" Katie screeched, dashing to the window and looking down at the gorgeous snow white gift glistening under the beams of Rocque Records with bubbly excitement. "That's a 2006 Ford Mustang!" she screamed, wheeling around to face Griffin with a smile so big that even he, the hard as nails corporate mogul, felt his very soul flutter with joy. "Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!" Katie cried, dashing over to the older man and throwing her arms around his waist in cheer.

Griffin faltered, awkwardly hugging the girl back before patting her on the head and gently pushing her back as he coughed and tried to regain his composure. "Well, anything for RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid's top worker! But you can't drive it until you turn sixteen, in the meantime, I'm charging it in your mother and Gustavo's care. Toss it in BTR's next video or something. Now," he directed to everyone else, "into the party!" With a jubilant guffaw, he and Abdul shimmied away to join the rest of the party's attendants.

Kendall gave his baby sister a hug and tried to pull her into the dance room with the others but she resisted and asked him for a moment to herself. The elder sibling nodded and escorted Jo inside as Katie went back to the window and pushed it open, allowing the air to touch and cool her skin. Her green eyes went from "her" car into the distance of Hollywood's city lights. Through the cloudy sky, she saw a single speck of light (much too fast to be a plane or paparazzi chopper) racing across the air. A falling star. "Make a wish," came James' voice from behind her as he leaned over and wrapped an arm across her shoulder, pulling Katie into his chest. He exhaled.

"You believe in wishing stars?" asked Katie, somewhat shocked by that notion as she gave him a strange look.

James shrugged. "Anything is possible, right? Four years ago we came here and became big stars. We've made a bunch of friends, fans, and have been happy. Even with all the pressure of Hollywood, Big Time Rush is still together – and we still have mama Knight…and you're still with us-."

"Always will be," assured the teen with an approving nod.

"-I'd say there's nothing wrong with believing in wishes…or that they can someday come true."

Katie thought about that for a moment before biting her lip and leaning herself deep into James' muscled arms and chest. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and made a wish – silent, secret, precious. When she opened her eyes again she turned and gave Diamond a hug. "Thanks again, James. For everything. You're the best."

"This is true," agreed the young man before chuckling and squeezing Katie close to him. James kissed the top of Katie's head and finally pushed her away towards the room where her guests were waiting. "Go," he urged. "You can't miss your own party." Katie smirked and gingerly jogged across the room. Her hand was on the door and she pulled it open just as James called, "Katie?" The young woman turned slightly and faced the young man that she had come to like, but was so positive that nothing more than friendship laid in store for them; it hurt, but she was willing to accept that. Surely things were fine just the way they were – and she didn't want to risk losing him completely. Her love for him as a person made her realize that this moment, this current relationship, was the happiest and best of her life.

James' lips curved softly at the corners as a breeze rocked through the window behind him, swirling through the room and between them like some magical scene from a movie…like an omen of some sort. His eyes narrowed a little and the lead singer stated matter-of-factly, "I love you."

Katie blinked before laughing peacefully, "I love you too, silly." Without another word, she walked inside the multi-lighted room as the attendants cheered, and the door slowly began to close until eventually she had completely disappeared from James' sight as it shut, leaving Diamond out in the waiting room all alone. The singer faced and leaned against the window. He'd join the party sooner or later – but for right now, he just wanted to have a moment to think. At that moment another star whizzed past Rocque Records and James Diamond scoffed to himself before staring in the direction where the star vanished…

He then made his own wish…

* * *

 _The End?_


End file.
